Ultron VS Metal Sonic
Ultron vs Metal Sonic is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Marvel vs Sonic, which evil robotic overlord who's highly adaptive will take the win? Intro Wiz: When people talk about the future, they usually talk about flying cars, aliens and of course, robots. Boomstick: And today we pit two of the most dangerous robotic overlords against each other. Wiz: Ultron, the robotic nemesis of the Avengers. Boomstick: And Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's greatest creation. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz, and it's time to make these two fight in a Death Battle. But first, we gotta analyze. Ultron Wiz: Ultron was an AI program created by Henry Pym, AKA Ant-Man, as a peacekeeper. Boomstick: However, the AI became sentient and decided to kill all of humanity. Wait, are you sure this guy isn't emo? Wiz: What kind of emo would name himself Ultron? Boomstick: Maybe an emo who likes robots or something. Wiz: Sometimes, you come up with the stupidest things. Moving on, Ultron created a body to house his AI while building a legion of body doubles that serve as extensions to himself, so for every time the Avengers defeat one of his bodies, he can just implant in another one or in other technological things. Boomstick: Ultron's main way of attack are with his Concussion Blasts, which are plasma lasers basically. ''' Wiz: The Encephalo-beam is a laser beam from his head. If it hits his enemy, it puts them in a coma and allows Ultron to either possess his victim or implant commands into their head. It's basically possession. '''Boomstick: Ultron also can absorb energy, which makes him stronger. The type of energy he can absorb is electromagnetic. It's like his Red Bull. Wiz: The Program Transmitter allows Ultron to take control over electronics, including computers, other robots and even entire space ships. A recent version of Ultron allowed him to create over hundreds of Ultrons into multiple technological devices. Boomstick: Holy shit, this guy sounds like a terrorist! Wiz: He also has wrist mounted laser guns, which do what it says. He also has the Disintegrator Ray, which can disintegrate objects. Boomstick: Ultron can also summon hordes of Ultrons to aid him, but since this is outside help, we're not going to allow Ultron to do this. Wiz: Ultron has defeated Thor with one energy blast, traded blows with the Hulk, was able to withstand an 100 megaton atomic blast, and is smarter than Tony Stark, Dr. Doom and Reed Richards combined. Boomstick: However, Ultron's only flaw is that he is very arrogant and characters with shrinking powers can sneak into him and break his hardware. But other than that, Ultron is easily one of Marvel's most dangerous villains. Ultron: When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world... will be metal! Metal Sonic Wiz: Dr. Eggman, who's basically Sonic's version of Bowser, was constantly trying to take over the world with his robot army. However, Sonic kept thwarting his plans, which gave Eggman an idea. Boomstick: He thought "Why not make a robotic version of my enemy!". And he gave it the most original name too, Metal Sonic. Wiz: Metal Sonic was designed to be better than Sonic in every way, shape and form. Metal Sonic has many attacks to use against Sonic, like his chest laser, which is a laser that comes from that giant circle on his stomach. Boomstick: Wait, that's a laser firer? I thought it was a beatbox. Wiz: Metal also has the V. Maximum Overdrive, where Metal is surrounded by a field of electricity and flies at super fast speeds. This attack can also destroy objects in the way like boxes or spikes. Boomstick: The Black Shield is a, well, black shield that protects Metal Sonic from attacks. And no, I wasn't being racist for all you SJW's out there. Wiz: The Ring Spark Field is where Metal gets into an electrical ring and fires two electric beams downwards. Metal also can perform the Spin Dash and the Homing Attack. Boomstick: At this point, I'm pretty sure EVERY Sonic character can perform those two basic moves. Wiz: Metal Sonic also the ability to copy his opponents with the Copycat ability. Some of Metal's Copycat attacks include the Knuckle Slam, which was from Knuckles, the Bat Guard, which was from Rouge, ESP AKA Telekinesis, which is from Silver, and Chaos Control, which is time stopping and is from Shadow. Boomstick: Metal Sonic also has three super forms he can transform into. Titan Metal Sonic is over 40 feet tall and is colored red. And that's it. Wiz: Neo Metal Sonic can shapeshift his body and can use lightning. And then there's Metal Overlord, who can use missiles, flamethrowers, regeneration, crystal projectiles, and flight. He's also strong enough to lift and throw Eggman's airships. Boomstick: Metal Sonic has traded blows with Sonic multiple times, can reach speeds up to 26,844 mph, created a 200 kiloton explosion and in his Metal Overlord form, he traded blows with Super Sonic. Wiz: However, Metal Sonic can often run out of energy if he uses up too much energy, and is arrogant. However, Metal Sonic is called Eggman's greatest creation for a reason. Metal: All living things kneel before your master! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In Stardust Speedway, Sonic was battling multiple robots and killing all of them. Ultron saw from above and was infuriated, and prepared to kill Sonic with a Concussion Blast. However, another robot rammed into Ultron with a Spin Dash, sending the two robots off the podium. Ultron gets up and sees Metal Sonic. Ultron: How dare you interfere with my plans! You will die for this! Metal Sonic then begins to charge up a Spin Dash as Ultron begins charging up a Concussion Blast. FIGHT! Metal Sonic spins towards Ultron and avoids the Concussion Blast. Metal Sonic then leaps in air and fires a chest laser at Ultron, who takes it out with a Concussion Blast. Ultron activates his wrist mounted laser guns and began firing lasers at Metal Sonic, who activated the Black Shield and blocked the attacks. Metal Sonic performs the V. Maximum Overdrive and flies towards Ultron, which hits the robotic villain and sends him flying backwards. Metal Sonic rushes up to Ultron and starts comboing him with punches and kicks before performing the Knuckle Slam, which stuns Ultron. Metal Sonic then performs another Spin Dash, but this time, Ultron catches Metal Sonic while he's spinning and punts him, sending Sonic's robotic doppelganger away. Ultron: Die you waste of scrap metal! Ultron shoots multiple Concussion Blasts at Metal, who uses the Black Shield to block them. Metal then uses his TK ability to lift multiple blocks and throw them at Ultron, who destroys them with energy blasts. Ultron then rushes up to Metal and starts attacking him with punches and kicks, before grabbing Metal and slamming him into a wall. Metal hops on top of a platform and transforms into Titan Metal Sonic. The giant robot then tries to slash Ultron with his claws. Ultron dodges the first one, then grabs the second one and rips it off Metal's arm. Metal then shoots a laser beam from his eyes, but Ultron absorbs it and fires a laser beam from his eyes, which causes Titan Metal Sonic to lose his other arm. Metal shapeshifts into Neo Metal Sonic and fires a lightning bolt at Ultron, which stuns him. Metal Sonic then rushes up to Ultron and starts rapidly Homing Attacking him over and over, before firing Ultron's Concussion Blast at Ultron, who absorbs it. Metal shoots more lightning at Ultron, but Ultron absorbs it. Metal, seeing that this form is not working, proceeds to transform into Metal Overlord. Metal: ROOOOAAARRR!!! Metal Overlord grabs a chunk of Stardust Speedway and throws it at Ultron, who activates his jet boosters and flies off the road. Metal Overlord sees Ultron and starts firing crystals at him, which all hit Ultron and severely damage his armor. Metal Sonic then grabs an airship and throws it at Ultron, who dodges. Metal: All living beings will kneel before me! Ultron: No, they shall all bow to me! Ultron then flies up to Metal Overlord's chest and starts attacking it, which does damage to the metal overlord. Metal Overlord uses one of his arms to swat Ultron backwards. Ultron continues to fire laser blasts at him, but Metal uses Shadow's Chaos Control and stops time. While time was stopped, Metal grabbed Ultron and rammed him into the ground multiple times. Time then continues as Ultron is severely bruised while Metal Overlord roars. Ultron: If I can't overpower him, then I'll just have to control him. Ultron fires the Encephalo-beam at Metal Sonic, who shoots a crystal at it, which counters it out. Metal Overlord then fires missiles at Ultron, which destroy parts of the ground. Metal Sonic then fires a chest laser, which destroys Ultron's body. Metal Overlord begins to roar in victory, until he starts to feel weird. Metal Overlord tries to fight back the urge, but it was no use as Ultron's AI started to control him. Ultron makes Metal Overlord attack himself until Metal Overlord's body couldn't handle it anymore and exploded. KO! Results Boomstick: See Michael Bay, THIS is how you make robots fight! Wiz: While Metal Sonic could copy Ultron's Concussion Blasts and his Metal Overlord and Titan form gave him the size advantage, this is where Metal's advantages end. Boomstick: It's true that Metal has traded blows with Super Sonic, but this was in his Metal Overlord form. Ultron has battled people stronger than Super Sonic like Thor and Hulk in his normal form, so it was clearly obvious who was stronger. Wiz: In terms of speed, Ultron has kept up with Thor, who is far faster than Sonic. And in terms of durability, Ultron has this too because of tanking hits from the Avengers. And even if Metal did destroy his main body, Ultron's AI could just take over him and make him kill himself, so either way, Metal had no way to win this. Boomstick: Looks like Ultron turned Eggman's greatest creation into scrap Metal. Wiz: The winner is Ultron. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sega vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles